La Soledad Del Amor
by alaprofe
Summary: Ella una niña con ilusiones, ella una joven con ilusiones, ella una madura con pocas más bien dicho casi nada de ilusiones donde el causante de sus alegrías y desdichas ha sido el amor ¿Será que podrá encontrar el camino que la llevará a su felicidad?
1. Chapter 1

**LA SOLEDAD DEL AMOR**

**Prologo **

Estaba sentada en la orilla de la playa con los pies descalzos mis zapatos a mi lado; viendo como las olas del mar rompían el silencio y el sol cayendo como una roca naranja desde lo lejano y como se funde en el agua, como el agua lo recibe con aquella algarabía transformando el agua en arcoíris y manteniendo un espectáculo asombroso de lo que hace la naturaleza cada día.

Pensando a la vez de como he cambiado con el paso del tiempo, de cómo mis ilusiones se fueron por una alcantarilla y de cómo he logrado mantenerme fría, sin emociones cuando solamente me queda nada; que esperar cuando estoy triste y sola, de cómo mi vida se siente tan vacía sin nada en mí, a veces me pregunto que hice en mi vida para quedar así.

Cuando era niña todo era felicidad te decían pórtate bien cuando eres mujer, no debes hablar con extraños, no debes ensuciarte porque eres una niña, no juegues eso porque si no va parecer niño, acuérdate que las niñas deben a prender hacer las labores del hogar porque algún día te vas a casar y vas a tener que atender al marido y vas a tener a tus propios hijos así que aprende hacerlo; o cuando oía las abuelitas de mi mis amigas decir cuando te cases se acabó las salidas con las amigas, ya no vas a poder tener tanta libertad, y la lista sigue y sigue… no me di cuenta que se me hizo tarde y la noche había caído y nadie pasaba por aquí así que me levante y mire hacia los lados y no había nadie me subí a mi carro y me fui a mi casa me estacione, volví a ver la casa desde fuera y estaba en penumbras a mí nadie me esperaba, nadie me abría la puerta con la comida lista, así que salí y saque mis llaves entre y me fui directo a mi habitación y me quede dormida.

Esta es una historia es la que primero escribo y se la dedico a la que inspiro este fic y gracias por tu autorización sé que nos va a leer y a mi beta Andrea H. por su apoyo en este fic; espero que les guste y espero críticas constructivas y no destructivas y saludos y responderemos sus dudas o comentarios.


	2. El principio

**Capítulo I – EL PRINCIPIO**

Mi nombre es Isabella tengo 47 años, puedo decir que mi vida no ha sido fácil incluso desde mi niñez donde se supone que a esa edad la vida resulta menos complicada, donde las tristezas son provocadas porque perdiste tu cometa o porque tu helado se te cae y no pudiste probarlo no porque tienes que cargar con la desolación de que fuiste abandonada

_**Flash back **_

Estaba en la biblioteca, todos los niños permanecían sentados a mí alrededor escuchando atentos mientras yo les leía un cuento de la cenicienta, también estaban varios padres y parejas viéndonos, observando detalladamente a cada niño, seguro analizando cuál es el más inteligente para escogerlo, o descartando sus opciones para luego seleccionar a los bebés, ya que había más preferencia por los niños de menor edad

_-__L__a llegada de Cenicienta al Palacio causó gran admiración. Al entrar en la sala de baile, el Rey quedó tan prendado de su belleza que bailó con ella toda la noche. Sus hermanastras no la reconocieron y se preguntaban quién sería aquella joven._

_E__n medio de tanta felicidad Cenicienta oyó sonar en el reloj de Palacio las doce._

_- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Tengo que irme! -exclamó-. _

_C__omo una exhalación atravesó el salón y bajó la escalinata perdiendo en su huida un zapato, que el Rey recogió asombrado._

_Para encontrar a la bella joven, el Rey ideó un plan. Se casaría con aquella que pudiera calzarse el zapato. Envió a sus heraldos a recorrer todo el Reino. Las doncellas se lo probaban en vano, pues no había ni una a quien le fuera bien el zapatito._

_A__l fin llegaron a casa de Cenicienta, y claro está que sus hermanastras no pudieron calzar el zapato, pero cuando se lo puso Cenicienta vieron con estupor que le estaba perfecto. _

_Y__ así sucedió que el Príncipe se casó con la joven y vivieron muy felices._

_-FIN-_

Emily se me acerco con su dedito metido en la boca

-¿Bella porque no nos hacen caso los nuevos papás?- me preguntó y todos los niños se me quedaron mirando, la senté en mi regazo y la abrace yo estaba igual, yo había pasado 6 años comprendiendo eso, así que conteste

-No es eso Emi, algunos personas se dejan llevar- antes que me preguntara mas ya que estaba en la típica edad del porque a todo -pero ya verás que tú vas a tener un hogar con chimenea, televisor grande como te gusta y muchas y muchas películas- y le empecé hacer cosquillas y me dio gusto que se empezó a reír fuerte.

-Bella lleva a los niños al comedor ya es hora que coman su merienda- me dijo la madre Sue

-Si madre ahorita los formo- le contesté y sin más salió del salón de la biblioteca. Dirigí mi vista a los niños y les dije

-A ver niños formémonos, ya saben una fila de niñas y otras de niños- y así nos fuimos cantando hasta el comedor.

Nos sentamos mientras nos servían la comida, todas las madres estaban sentadas enfrente de nosotros.

-Vamos a bendecir la comida- dijo la madre Mary

Mientras oraban yo me puse a pensar en lo que me dijo Emily, cuando yo tenía tres años siempre me comportaba, hacía caso a todo lo que me decían, obedecía las ordenes de lavar los trastes, ayudaba a recoger todo lo que estaba mal puesto, y veía a papas excelente como les decía yo venir y buscar a bebes.

_Estábamos todos en fila y en eso venían los papas a ver a los niños para ser adoptados, en eso una señora muy bonita me vio y me pregunto _

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Isabella- le conteste y mi corazón hacia muy rápido pum pum pum, recordé que las madres siempre nos decían que debíamos de tener una gran sonrisa, así que plante una gran gran sonrisa en mi cara_

_-¿Cuántos años tienes?- me pregunto _

-tres- y lo hice con mis deditos para que viera que era inteligente, en eso solo me palmeo la cabeza y se siguió de largo y ya nunca más volvió, y la vi irse al pabellón de bebes con su marido de la mano y vi como tomaba a un niño que había sido abandonado y lo habían dejado en la puerta de aquí y como no vio a los demás niños, en eso sentí una mano y voltee a ver quién era_._

-Bella no estés triste tú eres una niña muy especial-me dijo la madre Sue

-¿Por qué la señora no me escogió? ¿Acaso hice algo malo? si yo hice lo que usted me pidió madre, sonreí, le enseñé con mis manos, mi vestido no estaba arrugado- le dije haciéndole un puchero

-No Bella todo estaba bien lo hiciste muy bien pero quizás esa no era tu mamá adecuada, ya vendrá alguien muy bueno por ti, ya lo veras- me dijo mientras se agachaba y yo me abrazaba fuerte a ella - ven ¿vamos por una paleta te parece?-me dijo soltándose de mi abrazo para darme su mano para dirigirnos al comedor

Estaba sentada en el parque cuando la señora bonita ya llevaba al bebe en su brazos y entonces se me ocurrió correr a ver si también me llevaban con ellos.

-señora, señora- la llame y ella volteo; pero ya no me miro con aquella sonrisa -señora ¿no me quiere llevar a mí también? yo tengo solo tres años y nunca hago travesuras_ le dije y pensando que ojala me llevara y cruce mis dedos ya que alguna vez me dijo Paty que eso hizo y la adoptaron.

-NO- me contesto, pero yo soy más terca y le dije de nuevo

-pero yo me comporto bien, yo recojo mi cama- le volví a decir

-PERO QUE NIÑA TAN TERCA_-me dijo y me volvió a decir -NO ADOPTARIA A UNA NIÑA COMO TU, NO SE DE QUE FAMILIA ERES NI COMO ESTAS CRIADA- me dijo y se fue

Y yo me quede parada viendo cómo se iba y una de las madres vino y me abrazo y llore, llore todo el día, me acuerdo que no comí ni cene y solo quise dormir, al otro día me desperté porque la madre Mary me despertó y me dijo.

_-Bella no estés triste algún día Dios te va mandar una mama buena y te va querer mucho- me dijo y yo le conteste_

_-Madre ¿por qué yo no tengo una mamá? ¿Por qué ella me abandono?- le dije soltando algunas lagrimas _

_Y jamás volví a creer que me iban adoptar _

_**Fin de flash back **_

Pero después de un tiempo, cuando yo tenía siente años vino una familia

**Flash back**

-¡Bella, Bella!- me gritaba la madre Sue, así que salí de mi cuarto ya que estaba ordenando mis cosas

-¿Sí madre?- le conteste con una sonrisa

-Ya supe que te vas, ves que te dije que algún día iba a venir unos papas adoptarte- me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa

-Si madre, pensé que nunca me iban adoptar y eso que soy grande- le dije y corrí abrazarla

-Ahora jovencita, debes hacer caso a todo lo que te digan, se la señorita que eres y sabes que te queremos- me dijo y se le escurrieron dos lagrimas

-Si madre. Lo voy hacer nunca las voy a defraudar- le dije igual emocionada y cuando saque mi maleta al pasillo me encontré con todos haciéndome fila y se me cerro la garganta al verlos y me fui despidiendo de mis compañeros y de las madres, para que vieran que no estaba triste forcé una sonrisa, y le dije adiós con la mano y me subí al carro que traían los señores ahora mis nuevos papas, los Swan.

_**Fin de flash back **_

Así que soy Isabella Swan de 47 años y así mis padres fueron Charlie Swan y Renné Swan, ellos tenían tres hijos y por eso me adoptaron porque sería la única niña de la casa.

Y aquí estoy en mi habitación recordando todo a mi paso, y pensé que una casa era un hogar con calor de amor y abrazos interminables pero esas ilusiones se acabaron con los paso del día…

**Esta historia es un hecho real y le quiero agradecer por darme su autorización al escribirla, así como también los personajes alguno son míos pero otros son de la autora ****Stephenie Meyer****, así como también agradezco infinitamente a mi beta Andrea H. ya que con su infinita paciencia me explico todo ya que mi falta de contactó con la tecnología me fue explicando paso a paso como subir una historia jajajajaj y aplausos para ella así como betearme este fic, asi que espero algunos reviews **


End file.
